Almost Over
by Jest'lyn Tal
Summary: Knights of the Old Republic - We never saw everything that was open to Revan as an option once she found out who she really was. Now the rest of the group has to face the decisions and mistakes made, and hopefully, bring back the hope that Revan had given
1. Prelude

Standard Disclaimers Apply – George Lucas owns the universe. Bioware and others own the game. I own nothing but my smile and winning personality. cough This is an A/U based off the game, Knights of the Old Republic. I thought I'd try a teaser first, and see if anyone was interested. Semi-Spoilers for the game.  
  
Almost Over  
  
The ship shuddered under his hands, fighting the firm grasp as if its life depended on it. Carth almost smiled, grimly amused that a ship should seem to have more concern for its fate than the four remaining people aboard did.

"Watch it." The Mandalorian in the co-pilot seat spoke sharply. In theory, Carth didn't mind an extra set of eyes while he flew, but the warning wasn't one he needed.

"I see it." The Ebon Hawk turned neatly on its side, the small fighter blazing past with guns still impotently firing. A quick juke to the left and a steep climb - the fighter would not be in position to come around accurately for a few more seconds.

A few more seconds was all it would take. Malak's Star Forge loomed in front of them and Carth already had the landing bay sighted.

"Almost..." The word slipped from between the old Jedi's lips. Carth didn't have to look behind him to sense Juhani bow her head slightly and Jolee's already darkened eyes grow more distant at the thoughts his quiet words had allowed to escape.

Carth's lips tightened.

Almost.

Almost so many things.

The Ebon Hawk, metal hull gleaming, landed gracefully inside the Star Forge. They all took up their weapons. There was no question of leaving anyone behind, not now.

Not anymore.

One way or another, it was almost over.

And he found he wasn't certain he cared anymore which way it ended.


	2. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers Apply – George Lucas owns the universe. Bioware and others own the game. I own nothing but my smile and winning personality. cough This is an A/U based off the game, Knights of the Old Republic. I thought I'd try a teaser first, and see if anyone was interested. Semi-Spoilers for the game.  
  
Almost Over  
  
A few weeks prior –  
  
He sat down in the pilot's chair and the already familiar lines and contours of the seat held only vague comfort. Behind him, he could feel the silence, deafening. It'd been hard to convince Mission that J... Revan... needed time alone. The teenager had declared her support of the woman with typical black and white reasoning. The woman didn't remember being Revan, therefore she was not Revan. Therefore there was no problem.  
  
He'd of thought a street kid would have been more aware of the gray. In fact, he'd of thought that the crew in general would be more wary.  
  
But no.  
  
One by one they re-stated their allegiance as those green eyes had looked desperately, pleadingly for the reassurance.  
  
He hadn't given his.  
  
It had stuck somewhere in his throat and choked him before he could even form the words.  
  
The world wasn't black and white. It was shadow and gray. And while he believed, he truly did, that there was the good and the bright... he'd seen it die too many times to believe that being good was any guarantee of success or even of happiness. He knew that too well.  
  
And he felt for the woman. He didn't doubt that she didn't know who she was. The sheer shock on her face was undeniable. To find out that everything you thought you were was a lie. To find out that somewhere, lurking in the back of your mind, was something that had given into the darkness before. Given in completely.  
  
He had wanted to reassure her. To tell her that just because she'd fallen once, didn't mean she had to fall again. That he would be there for her, no matter what. That he cared about her and...  
  
But...  
  
"You left rather quickly." Jolee said. He stood by the cockpit door. Carth hadn't noticed him approaching and his lips thinned at his lack of attention.  
  
"Bastila's gone. Someone needs to fly this ship. Lucky me, I'm the pilot."  
  
Jolee chuckled, "Yeah, well. I figured that since Jaia...."  
  
"Revan." Carth said quietly, firmly.  
  
Jolee looked at him, dark eyes searching. "That's a heavy name to be putting on a woman who doesn't remember any of that."  
  
"It's the truth, Jolee. Sometimes the truth is heavy."  
  
The Jedi walked the rest of the way in, "Oh, so that's it, is it? Feeling sorry for yourself?"  
  
"You're out of line." Carth said, voice tinged with anger, "This isn't about me. It's about her. She still is who she is. And that kind of thing doesn't just disappear. It doesn't... leave you..."  
  
"Right. Because you've had experience with losing your memory and..."  
  
Carth's hand snapped out to the sensor read out, toggling the sensitivity too far into the lower frequencies. "And you have such experience with dark Jedi, that you can tell me that there's no danger here? That we won't turn around and find that we've saved the universe from Malak only to give it over to Revan? You can promise me that?"  
  
"...no."  
  
Carth stood up and glared at him. "Then don't tell me I'm being paranoid. Don't tell me not to think about that. The rest of you can pretend what you like, but I'm not going to pretend that she might not fall to the dark side."  
  
"That's something every being has the poss..."  
  
"Or the possibility that she hasn't already!"  
  
Jolee raised his brows, eyes sharpening. "Why would you say that?"  
  
Carth found himself drawn up short, not wanting to share the worm that was twisting. he took a few moments to repair the damage he'd done to the sensors. However, the question would not be ignored and he couldn't find a strong enough lie. "On Korriban. My... son was there."  
  
"I heard about that." Jolee said gently. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head sharply, refusing the sympathy. "We fought. She was there. We fought and he wouldn't listen. And he ended up getting killed. I've seen her talk dozens of people down. But she didn't say a word to calm him. And I just can't help but wonder why." He looked to the reflection of the Jedi in the screen in front of him. "There are a hundred reasons why Revan would keep his peace. And I can't think of hardly a one why Jaia would."  
  
For once, the older Jedi did not have a quick answer. He sighed, "Carth. Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Don't you think I did? After it happened? I asked her, I practically begged her to tell me why she would do such a thing... do you know what she said?"  
  
Jolee was silent.  
  
"She said she was sorry. That's it. That she was sorry."  
  
From the back of the ship they could hear Zalbaar howl out an answer to some question. Mission's high pitched voice raised in laughter but then abruptly died, almost embarrassingly, in the weight of the emotion permeating the deck plates.  
  
"I am here." Carth said carefully, regaining control of his voice. "I'm seeing this through. And I feel... what I feel doesn't matter. She's got a hard walk in front of her. Just don't blame me if I'm not going to put myself in the place of being crushed if she falls..."  
  
"Son," Jolee said, voice stripped and stark, "I understand. You have no idea how much I understand. But, if you do not stand in the way of her falling, how can you hope to stop her from hitting the ground?"  
  
Carth was still struggling with that as Jolee left. 


	3. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply – George Lucas owns the universe. Bioware and others own the game. I own nothing but my smile and winning personality. cough This is an A/U based off the game, Knights of the Old Republic. Semi-Spoilers for the game.  
  
Almost Over  
  
They landed on Tattooine. Canderous, who was uncharacteristically unsettled, had an appointment to keep. And while there was mild debate on whether it was a good time to let such a diversion keep them from their course, Revan had said that they should go. No one had the conviction to fight her certainty.  
  
They didn't waste much time once they were settled. Canderous shouldered his rifle and Revan was grabbing a canteen of water. Without any visible discussion, Juhani was preparing herself to leave as well. Carth was tearing apart his pistol and reassembling it as they filed by. Juhani gave him a faint smile and an inclined head, but the other two didn't seem to notice him at all.  
  
Damn. No wonder he'd been noticing pistol getting a bit too hot too quickly. The corroded capacitor was taken from the housing and set to the side. He stood up, stretching a little and feeling his back twinge, and made his way to the common room. "Don't suppose anyone knows where that spare parts crate got to?" he called.  
  
"What?" Mission's voice called back, all the way from female berthing.  
  
"I said, what did you do with that spare parts crate, Mission!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Carth inhaled, resisting the urge to look heavenward and walked towards the Twi'lek's voice. HK's gleaming visage followed him as he passed him by. Not for the first time, Carth felt a twinge of disturbance as he passed the droid. Granted, it was useful, and occasionally amusing. However, when there was something living within a few hundred feet of you that would very easily see you dead, on a single word from a woman that had some pretty harsh feelings going on at the moment, you couldn't help but feel a bit wary.  
  
"Mission." Carth said as he stepped into the girl's room.  
  
"Geez, will you knock?" Mission snapped, pulling a tattered robe around her tightly, quickly, hand clutching it close at the throat. "I mean first you're shouting through the whole ship and then you just barge in..."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I thought you heard me." Carth held out his hands in placating fashion. He jerked his thumb to the door, "And it was open. I can leave if you want... sorry..."  
  
The girl tossed her head a little and swallowed. "No. Its fine. Just knock next time. It's a good habit, you know? Now... what did you want?"  
  
Carth willingly let it drop. "Was it you that took the spare parts crate from the cargo bay?"  
  
"Nope." Mission's voice was cheerful now.  
  
Carth waited for elaboration, but there was none. He could feel his expression growing more annoyed.  
  
"Fine." He turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, umm... Carth..?" The girl stepped forward as if to stop him. He looked over his shoulder and raised a brow.  
  
Mission shifted her weight, suddenly seeming hesitant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well. You're like... a guy..."  
  
"Last time I noticed." Carth's brow twitched upwards.  
  
She glared at him. "Even though you're like, /ancient/ and everything..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Mission plowed on. "Though not as ancient as Jolee! And Canderous is old too, plus, you know, his idea of pretty likely includes built in knife sheaths and you're like all stuffy and completely blind about some things bu..."  
  
"... you are digging yourself deeper, kid." Carth tried to make his voice stern, but couldn't help that some of his amusement reflected in it.  
  
"... And Juhani just looks at me strange, and Zalbaar barely notices..."  
  
"Alright, I get the idea. What is it you need me for?"  
  
Mission looked apprehensive but, in a rush, dropped her hand and untied the robe from around her waist. Carth had a moment of sheer panic before he realized that the street girl was wearing a knee length dress beneath.  
  
"Its pretty. Right? I mean, not too little kid-ish but not a slut fest or something?"  
  
"No. Its... pretty." Carth knew the moment he said it, he should have kept his mouth shut.

Mission's face fell and she reached for the robe. "Just a stupid dress. I don't know why..."

"No! No, Mission. Look, it's a beautiful dress. It looks great on you." Carth verbally scrambled. "You just... you got to give me a little slack here. I mean, you're a very pretty girl, but I'm not used to seeing you dress like it." The teasing note was deliberate, but the semi-trapped look on his face likely wasn't.

Mission was not so easily mollified. "You don't have to lie to me. It doesn't matter."

"I'm not lying!" Carth said firmly. He made a show of looking at her intently. He wasn't. The dress was a shimmering off-white that went very well with the girl's dusky blue complexion. It was simple, fastened at the shoulder and wrist, and then wrapped with a darker blue ribbon around the torso. It did indeed look good on the Twi'lek. Not so provocative as to look out of place, but definitively aware of the fact that the girl was going to be a very attractive woman, and very soon.

"You look very beautiful, Mission." Carth said firmly. Then he added. "I like the blue ribbon."

The girl sighed and ran her hands nervously down her sides, "You're sure? Its not like I have any place planned to wear it but, I just... my brother used to joke about dresses like this and tease me about buying them for me and I...saw this one and..."

Carth walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "And now when you see him again, you can tease him about how his jaw drops taking a look at you now."

Mission grinned, the awkward lack of confidence rapidly becoming something of the past. "Heh. He'll look like a stunned womp-rat."

The pilot laughed. "So, you going to show the others that get up or wait for a grander occasion?"

She made a face, "Now isn't exactly the best timing. But I figure, once all this junk is over, I can wear it to the celebration party."

"Celebration party?"

Mission punched him on the arm, "Come on! You can't imagine that we wouldn't have one. It will be great!"

"Great. Right. Celebration party it is."

"Maybe we can get Zalbaar to take a bath for once. I mean, it'd be a really special party." Mission mused. "He might give in."

Carth shook his head and turned for the door. "Right. I think you'd have better luck getting ribbons in his hair."

Mission smiled, "Oh, I'm counting on that." She said blithely.

Carth stifled a laugh, but decided not to find out if she was joking or not.

* * *

It had long become habit. Whenever any of their group was out investigating a lead or taking care of something, those who remained behind usually opted to stay awake until the prodigals returned. It was unspoken, and occasionally went unheeded, especially if there were wounded who needed the rest. But more often then not, everyone waited. 

They didn't return until very late. Juhani was limping. It was alright, she insisted, she'd just strained her ankle a little. Some sleep and meditation and it would be fine. Canderous, on the other hand, was covered in blood. Most of it appeared to be someone else's' but the paleness of his face spoke to hits that he'd taken as well. Apparently the challenge he'd accepted didn't go as well as it could of. He didn't say a word, just stalked off to the showers.

Revan began to organize their 'spoils of battle'. The pile was not small. However, as she did so, Mission helped Juhani into the back, and Zalbaar groaned out his intention to likewise go to bed.

Carth found himself abruptly alone in the common room with Revan. The woman was dusty, auburn hair made dun colored. Her fingers drummed along the outside of her thigh in an almost frantic display of energy and her weight shifted.

She looked... worn.

And, he knew he hadn't been helping. It was just so hard to look at her and know who he was supposed to be seeing.

"You alright?" Carth asked, the words sounding loud and rude to him.

"Fine. Thanks."

Carth inhaled. Block. Shut out. Yeah.

"Look, I know I haven't been exactly your favorite person here the last few days." He tried again. "But... go to sleep. I'll take care of making sure things get put away."

Her smile was tight and thin, "What a thing to say, Carth. Not one of my favorite people? Hey, I started to betray the Jedi to keep you from being tortured, if you recall."

He fell silent for a moment. "I remember." He still woke up after some of the nightmares, "I never did thank you for it."

A med pack was set down harshly on the table, "Forget it. Just chalk it up to my traitorous, dangerous, and undisciplined nature." She snapped, and turned on her heel to stalk towards the door.

"Now, wait a minute! I never called you any of that." Carth strode after her.

She whirled, "You've thought it! You still think it. So don't presume to talk to me like you care about what happens. The hypocrisy is beneath you, Carth."

He took her arm, fingers digging in. That's what she thought? That's what she really thought? "Its not like that, Revan."

And her expression went cold. "Let go of my arm."

"No. Not until you listen to me."

"Let go of my arm, now, or you'll find yourself on the other end of the room staring at the ceiling."

Dark brown eyes met and searched light green ones. There was no room for lies there, no room for anything but the promise and the seething emotions.

Carth loosened his grip, but did not let go. Not yet, "I am not trying to hurt you," he said carefully. "I know I'm doing this all wrong, and I'm sorry, okay? But just like you can't pretend everything is fine and like it used to be... I can't either. And I'm trying to see where that leaves things." Where it leaves me.

He could feel the muscles on her arm tense and he slowly let go. She nodded curtly. "It leaves you afraid of me and waiting for me to break. And me... almost wishing I would just go ahead and be done with it... because I'm sick of you looking at me like this."

Carth struggled but couldn't find any response to that.

She jerked her arm the rest of the way from him. "Leave me alone." She rasped and turned to leave the ship.

* * *

Sorry about the no answers to reviews in the second chapter. It wasn't intentional :) I started this because I'm slightly blocked with my other fict at the moment. And, frankly, I've always liked the KOTOR when they were not quite as ... Revan based. You'll see where I'm going with that next chapter ;)  
  
Snackfiend101 - Exactly! Dustil died my first time around and I missed one of the essential Carth/Revan conversations. So, for me, when it ended absolutely /nothing/ was resolved between the two of them. Nooo! Of course I went back through and fixed that, but I was in denial for several days. So, all my ficts tend to go from Dustil death ;)  
  
Tifa-Carbuncle – Thanks! I went through about six phrases saying the same thing "if you are not the one to stand in her way, how can you keep her from hitting the ground" and blah blah and the like. Glad the one that finally seemed smoothest actually worked out. And yup. Shut dat boy straight up. Thanks for the reviews. I feel bad, because my other fict is waiting but... I /like/ having Carth as the main character. I hope to update regularly :)  
  
Schally – If it makes any sudden movements, shoot it! (grins)  
  
Sammie Teufel – Well, the start is lasting longer than it should. Ideally the thing that makes this AU should have been fully explained in chapter 2. But... I don't think in longer chapters, unfortunately. Next chapter though, for certain! Promise. Then you can decide if its worth tagging along for the ride ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply – George Lucas owns the universe. Bioware and others own the game. I own nothing but my smile and winning personality. cough This is an A/U based off the game, Knights of the Old Republic. I thought I'd try a teaser first, and see if anyone was interested. Semi-Spoilers for the game.  
  
Almost Over  
  
Carth managed to hold out for two or so hours. Much longer than he would have thought at first. The moons were high and the bone dry chill that Tattooine was susceptible to after dark was in full force as he exited the ship to look for Revan. It took him another hour before he found her.  
  
The bar was loud. Carth couldn't help but feel his shoulders straighten as he made his way in. Definitely not a place listed in the tourist guides. He could barely see through the smoke, some of it narcotic, and he could barely hear himself as he shouted to get a rather large woman out of his way. She didn't hear him either and he eventually pushed past her.  
  
By the time he saw familiar auburn hair, his head was killing him. Of course, that's when the music got turned down. He didn't dwell on the desire to cause pain to whom ever put it up that high in the first place. Instead he sat down beside Revan.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd talk to me," he began.  
  
Revan turned to look at him, her eyes blood shot and very bright. Then she laughed, then turned back to her drink. His nose wrinkled at the scent of alcohol that still lingered on her breath.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," he decided. His jaw set as he turned his chair to keep a better eye on the room, a better eye to watch her back since she seemed to be showing no desire to tend to that need herself.  
  
It was ten minutes before she turned to look at him again, "You're still here," she noted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Get the hell away from me. I was here first." Revan growled.  
  
He looked at her, "You've been here long enough, beautiful. And it's a free bar, isn't it?"  
  
"No." Revan said firmly.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I don't want you here. Don't need you here. G'way." Revan's words slurred into each other. Misery that had been previously constrained by will and effort painted her face and Carth had no excuse to ignore it.  
  
He felt his stomach lurch as he realized how very much he wanted, no, needed, to take that pain away. Everything he felt, everything he was trying so hard to come to grips with when it came to this beautiful confusing woman was secondary to that.  
  
It was rather ironic, too. When his wife... when she was gone... how often had he run to the nearest tavern when it got to be too hard? How often had he drunk as much as he could, as fast as he could, just to try and find some measure of peace?  
  
Well, he'd been dragged back to the ship by friends enough times. He knew how it was done.  
  
"Come on, Revan. Its time to go back." Carth said, stepping a little closer. This wouldn't be too hard, he surmised.  
  
"Hey! This guy is bothering me!" Revan called out loudly, then grinned at him as she employed a weapon he'd never had a chance to use as a drunk. She seemed very pleased with herself. Fortunately, it wasn't that nice of a bar. A few people turned to look, but no one seemed inclined to help a woman in distress out.  
  
"Mission needed to talk to you." Carth tried another track.  
  
Revan blinked, "About what?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me." Carth improvised, "Look, you might be mad at me, but Mission needs you for something. Let's head back and I promise I'll grovel at your feet and apologize for doing things wrong as soon as you are sober enough to hear it."  
  
The auburn haired woman peered at him and then wrinkled her nose. She stumbled from the bar stool and muttered, "Know I'm drunk... hallucinating..."  
  
Carth smirked and very lightly took her elbow to start leading her back. She turned, eyes blearily focusing down on his hand. A yard, two yards. She started to frown. But weaving through the crowd was not as easy as all that. Carth shouldered by a short man, trying to make sure that Revan didn't run into anyone in her preoccupation.  
  
It was a mistake.  
  
"Hey!" The man turned and snarled.  
  
"You lied." Revan said slowly.  
  
"Sorry, about that." Carth said, tugging on Revan as her steps began to slow. She began to draw back.  
  
"About Mission..." The Jedi continued.  
  
"Sorry? What, you think you can just waltz through here like you're better than me..." The short man snarled, pushing his jacket back to show his blaster and pointedly resting his hand on it. Carth could see motion around him, other people's attention. The short man had friends...  
  
"Just trying to get a lady home, buddy..." Carth tried again.  
  
"Lied!" Revan jerked herself away from him, violently, "Damn you..."  
  
She jerked away from him and went staggering into other patrons. The distraction was what the short man had been waiting for and he drew his pistol. Carth crouched, drawing a split second behind the other. A snap and hum announced a lightsaber, the sound almost lost in the hail of fire and shouts as the bar erupted into chaos.

* * *

"Jolee!" The crackle of the comm. system. "Damn it! Anyone! This is Carth. Answer me!"

A fumble from a time darkened hand. A voice responding to an urgency even beyond that in Carth's voice. "Where?"

"The alleyway just across from the cantina, right against the wall at the south of town."

The flutter of a robe grabbed. "I'm coming..."

The pause seemed very long.

The pilot's voice was as brittle as spider- webbed glass and as careful as a man resting his weight on it. "I can't stop the bleeding."

"Hold on, Son. We're coming."

A rougher voice, just picking up the comm. even as he reached for his rifle – the weapon never far from his side. "Just try not to move, Republic, you'll be fine."

Jolee's voice, very quiet, ever so gently correcting the Mandalorian. "Its not him, Canderous. Its Revan."

* * *

Yeep! Reviews! Whoo hooo! Makes me feel bad about my lack of progress and, this chapter in particular. I got this deep only to realize that the pacing was going to end up very awkward and badly weighted. I should have done it differently. And maybe some day I'll re-write and do so! For now, though, I'm kind of committed to finishing this out. So, this is just to say I know the pacing is off and I apologize. But hopefully, the detail is its own reward, even though the plot needs the quickness that leaving it out would give. Having said that – on with the show..  
  
Madaboutjew – Thanks! I have to admit, I was starting from kind of the same place. There are some extremely good Kotor ficts out there! But sometimes its hard to find them because a certain lethargy sets in. They all begin with roughly the same concepts – mine included! So, this was my attempt to break. As for having two ficts to avoid writers block? Now I got block on them both! Argh! :)  
  
Tifa-Carbuncle - I hope that you decide what take you want and go with it. I'd be curious to read it! And, thanks for the encouragement. One of the things that impressed me was the realism that the game gave to Carth's reactions (at times). There was so much buried in there that you could just imagine was going on that he wasn't saying. Of course, that could be rabid- fan girl here imagining, but... Again, can't wait to see your writing ;)  
  
Brynn – Phew! I admit, my mind doesn't think in longer chapters. Partially because I'm writing this when I can manage to find a free five minutes or so.. But as long as you still like it, I'll still write it :) Thanks!  
  
Snackfiend 101 – I've been guilty of ignoring everyone but Carth, Revan and a lil of Bastila. So, I figured I'd try to slowly fix that. Glad it worked. And thanks for the reviews! Keeps me writin ;)  
  
Feza (not the twin) – Thanks! Trying to make it unusual enough to be worth the read. I appreciate knowing its working at least a bit. :)  
  
Prisoner 24601 – I see what you're saying about the reflexive sympathy to Revan. At this point, since all characterization is mainly going through Carth, there isn't really much to the characterization of Revan. For the record, she's the same version in my other KOTOR ficts. In fact, this is an AU of one of my other ficts - Unbalanced. But, I think that the problem I mentioned with pacing is causing the gap your seeing. This should be moving quicker. There should be no time to realize you don't get a full picture of Revan. Bah! I'll get to the hook of this, then offer up a 'Sorry, should have written it like this first' piece. Thanks for bringing that up. It helped me spot where I was going wrong!  
  
Gollo – Carth and Revan tension – made to order! Glad you are having fun reading it! Thanks for letting me know, I really do appreciate it. Helps me keep motivated. 


	5. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimers Apply – George Lucas owns the universe. Bioware and others own the game. I own nothing but my smile and winning personality. cough This is an A/U based off the game, Knights of the Old Republic. I thought I'd try a teaser first, and see if anyone was interested. Semi-Spoilers for the game.  
  
Almost Over

* * *

I would have realized, you know.

I just needed a little more time.

Just like all you needed was a little more time.

Just enough to catch your balance again.

I wouldn't have let go, either.

If they hadn't pried my fingers from you, I wouldn't of let go.

I'd still be with you.

In that ally way with you.

In the ground with you.

.... I am still with you.

I didn't let go.

* * *

Carth took a while to mend. The holes punched in his leg and gut had almost proved lethal, but the will of two Jedi was too strong for even his despair to counter. He thought it had been three Jedi. That she'd made a choice and healed him instead of herself at the end. But whether that was true or not, Jolee and Juhani didn't share.  
  
Revan was dead.  
  
And Mission could still be heard crying at nights.  
  
And Zalbaar wouldn't talk more than a few words anymore, even to Mission.  
  
And the Jedi talked quietly together, their worry obvious.  
  
And Carth healed while Canderous stood vigil.  
  
Neither spoke.  
  
"...The Council told us to wait..." Jolee said, his voice carrying from the hallway. Carth stared up at the ceiling, pretending he couldn't hear.  
  
"Are you willing to take that chance? To leave Bastila to that Sith and to abandon all hope of finishing Revan's mission?" Juhani's voice was strong. But then again, Juhani was strong. While Jolee showed resigned weariness, Juhani burned with conviction.  
  
"The Council is, apparently. You can debate it all you like, Juhani. But you'll have to face that the Council said wait. And, frankly, there isn't much else we can do."  
  
Canderous lay his rifle up on the counter. Again. Once a day he'd field strip it, inspect, and reassemble it. A droid could scarcely be more precise or predictable.  
  
"The Council says that because they don't know what to do next. We know. We've assembled nearly all of that map. All we have to do is find out what happened. The Council needs to know what Revan and Malak found so they can know what orders to give. They are waiting on us."  
  
The older Jedi's voice dropped, "And what about the others? Are you willing to risk them for this? What about Carth? The man is..."  
  
"I know." Juhani acknowledged, voice dropping.  
  
What did she know, Carth wondered. He'd memorized all the lines in the ceiling. What could Juhani know?  
  
The female Jedi shifted her weight, "We will go on. You and I. I would not risk the others for this. Jolee... are you with me? Will you come with me?"  
  
"...hell. I've lived long enough." Jolee sighed, "I'm with you. But you better be sure about this. You're too young to throw your life away on a damned crusade."  
  
"I am sure." The response was prompt. Carth looked down at his feet now. The change of pace was quite nice. "I would cannot dishonor her memory by failing to finish what she started."  
  
"Alright then. Let me go figure out how to turn this bucket around."  
  
Canderous looked up sharply at movement where there had long been little to none. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.  
  
The Mandalorian merely stood.  
  
"Where should we start?" Juhani asked. "It looked as if our next destination would have to be..."  
  
"Manaan."  
  
The Jedi both turned to the doorway of the small medbay.  
  
Carth's hand did not leave the wall and his shoulders remained slumped under the weight of pain. But his eyes were sharp above hollowed cheekbones. "We're going to Manaan."  
  
"Carth..." Juhani's voice was sympathetic. "You are still not well."  
  
He turned, putting one foot in front of the other. Again, pretending he hadn't heard was an easy skill now that he'd practiced for so many days and nights. "If you want co-pilot, Jolee, that's fine. But this is my ship to fly. And we've got a job to do."  
  
The Ebon Hawk banked delicately, returning to its course and to a future no longer so certain.

* * *

Maddaboutjew – I've got the first few paragraphs of the other fict written, honest! But dialog between the dynamic duo always daunts me. :) Can't do it if I don't feel up to it. Though, to be honest, this last chapter on this fict does round out the original a/u concept. Yeah, there's one more detail to get out, but I never thought through the end of the game this way. I'll see how it goes before continuing. Perhaps this is a good time to refocus on the other fict ;) Sorry about the cliffies! I got a brain with an abrupt drop built in. I look forward to the updates on your ficts. Always Hoping is intriguing me!  
  
Snackfiend101 – Your wish, my command... Thanks again for taking the time to review!  
  
ModernPonine - coughs and looks around nervously Um. No. She doesn't quite get off easily. Come on! Despair can lead to carelessness, carelessness can lead to wounds, wounds can lead to death... and death can lead to an A/U! :) Hehe. Hope you like the twist and the manner it was done in.  
  
Tifa-Carbuncle – Rhyming is a dangerous thing. nods gravely But, yeah. I shot her. And um... she's one with the force now. Hey... can non-Jedi see Jedi ghosts? Hrmm. I was worried about the portrayal of a drunk Revan. Worried that she might not ring true. But sounds like it worked, especially since we didn't dwell there. And I'll likely see the chapter around, but a kick upside my head can never go wrong. Thanks for reviewing! Hope I didn't lose ya with Revan-Death. 


	6. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimers Apply – George Lucas owns the universe. Bioware and others own the game. I own nothing but my smile and winning personality. cough This is an A/U based off the game, Knights of the Old Republic. Semi-Spoilers for the game.

Almost Over

* * *

The ocean glinted as the Ebon Hawk lightly skimmed over it. Mission was leaning forward, eyes wide in awe at the sight of so much water in one place. Carth didn't have to look over to know she was trying to track individual waves as they came up on them."You are going to make yourself sick that way," he warned. 

"No, I'm not," she responded without thinking. Then she looked sharply at him, and her tone lost its confident snap. "Um. Unless you think I will. Then I'll stop." She amended quickly.

Carth's eyes didn't leave the instruments. "Its up to you," he said shortly. "Just if you do, you're cleaning up the floor."

The silence was slightly ackward after that. He could feel her shift uneasily beside him. Something in Carth pricked at his conscience for not trying harder to smooth things, for being deliberately harsh, but he couldn't rouse himself to fully care. He didn't care.

"We're almost there?" Juhani stepped into the room. Her hand went to Mission's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Carth's lips thinned. He simply nodded.

"Good." Juhani said, "Mission? Why don't you head back and make sure the droids are all settled."

"Yeah. Right." The girl turned to leave with the mumble.

Juhani walked forward until she was standing by Carth's side. Here it came. Some vague wisdom about grief and healing. He didn't even tense his shoulders for it. It didn't matter one way or another, it all rolled off him in anyway. Concern, grief, the anger he'd roused from the Wookie earlier. Nothing touched.

And Juhani kept silent. After a moment she placed her hand lightly against his shoulder, much like the gesture she'd given to Mission.

He kept flying.

"Alright. We'll do this quick and simple." Canderous said as he, Juhani and Carth walked from the ship. "We'll start with the Republics here. See what they know. Then we'll work our way out to case what passes for a bar on this floating piece of tin and go from there."

Juhani nodded. "Jolee said he'd listen in and join us if there was any sign of trouble. He just didn't want to leave Mission."

"Kid's taking it hard." Canderous noted. Carth didn't look at him, but kept walking, flanking the man on the left even as Juhani flanked him on the right.

"We all are." Juhani said tactfully.

Canderous snorted, "People die. It happens. Her death was not the one she would have wanted. But at least she did die fighting."

There wasn't much to say to that. Or nothing safe at least.

As they walked, they approached a group – a fight waiting to happen or talking up to happening. Sith and Republic. But the trio didn't even pause, maintaining unconscious formation as they moved and thus forcing several innocent passerbys to get out of their way. They were on a singular mission and would not be distracted.

"I've seen slums with better lay outs." Canderous remarked as they approached another turn.

"Its down this way." Carth said shortly.

"You sure?"

Carth gave Canderous a steady look. The Mandelorian did not flinch, look guilty or otherwise back down. Carth nodded and moved to take the lead.

Juhani sighed a little. But they followed him.

* * *

Madaboutjew – grins! Oh, I gotta love hearing that. I admit, I'm a touch worried about it from this point on (had contemplated ending it last chapter) but we'll see where it goes. And, Revan is not there in the first preludey thing. There are only four people there. Hrm... what part made that confusing so I can go back and see if I can fix it?

Arrow – Thanks! I appreciate the review and the other reviews you left. grins Sometimes I need a kick in the butt to continue (as others will tell you). Don't worry about being demanding. Letting me know I'm still on the right track is never a bad thing!

snackfiend101 – Just a little bit!

Prisoner 24601 – The ending is likely to be rather sad. I'm trying to think of a redeeming glimmer and have thought of one but... its still sad. Hopefully not meaninglessly so though. Thanks for reviewing and keeping reviewing. I do appreciate it.

tattered-heart – I'm glad that I got your interest. Promise I'll do my best to keep it. And, I have to admit, I liked Carth better than my own character ;) So it works. And the dress thing was totally unplanned. I didn't really have a feel for writing Mission until then. Now I think I can work in some neater things with her. Esp. now that Revan isn't taking up such a role.

icey cold - laughs Now, there is something I hadn't thought of. Hrm...... Be afraid! And, I have to admit, the well was gasping there for a bit. Hopefully this spurt of activity will last for a while. My big problem now and the reason I had to make this chapter so short? I don't remember the way Manaan went on the game! Its been too long. Soo I gotta go back and play again :)Thanks for the feedback! Needing it :)

Tifa-Carbuncle – Well, now hoping that I didn't lose you with the time gap. grins And I have to admit, I haven't played Final Fantasy since it was in the single roman characters. I'm glad that you liked this though, especially since you are a conissour of the genre. I was sniffling for Carth on my own, here. Now I just got to think about how to kick him back into action again, since he has been quite leveled... Ah well. I babble. I must /write!/. Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6

Major Disclaimers

It has been quite a while since I've done any work on this. Mostly? Because I no longer remember how the story line goes and I do not have the time to replay the whole game. That said? I'm going to try and move forward, nice and easy.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't just give out Republic equipment like that. Now, on the other hand, if you helped us with a little problem we are having..." the Republic officer had said.

They had listened calmly. Juhani had stressed the importance of their mission and Jolee had done his intimidating old man routine. The officer did not budge. So, Carth had made a call on his comm and within a fifteen minutes, the rest of their party filtered in from the outside. Carth asked the Officer to repeat the reasons why he would not lend them the submersible. The officer did so.

Then Zalbaar grabbed the startled man by his upper arms, lifted him off the ground and started to pull.

There were eight of them now. All heavily armed. This as a direct counter to the ten Republic soldiers in the small compound, several of them bearing only their side arms. The air was almost instantly filled with the sound of charging blasters and the snap-hum of light sabers as the groups faced each other down. The Officer being stretched stared at Zalbarr, bug eyed.

"I think I will blow the meat bags into an increasing number of even pieces. Two for the first, four for the second, eight for the third and so on." HK's tinny voice had a low grate to it, territorial and openly aggressive. That was unsurprising. The droid had listened to Juhani explain how he was now her property quite patiently. Then it had promptly made a comment about how it would follow Revan's wishes. For now.

It called none of them Master.

"You can't..." a young woman, looking no more than twenty and as if she put on her uniform for the first time yesterday, yelped.

Carth's arm swung, placing the barrel of his gun in perfect alignment with her face. "This is a Jedi sanctioned mission. We're talking the fate of the Republic, people. You get in the way of that? You'd be surprised just how much I 'can'."

It was amazing how quickly things could be done when there was motivation. The Officer cleared the taking of the sub and it was agreed that they'd split forces. Carth, the two Jedi and Mission would go below. The droids, Canderous and Zalbaar, as the most traditionally imposing of the group, would stay above just to make sure that none of the Republic soldiers got any ideas about going back on this new arrangement.

If any of them had doubts or thought that the tactics involved in getting the things they had needed this time might be the start of a slippery slope downward, no one said a word.

* * *

The reviews are from so long ago - but I've got to respond. To all of you who reviewed (both last chapter and before) - thank you. Going back to read the comments as well as re-read the story really did remind me how much I liked it and inspired me to stick this toe back into the water.

Thank you all!

StormTorrent - Glad to surprise you! I glad you liked the bit between Mission and Carth. I hate to say it - but if I do keep going? You may not be entirely pleased with me. Hopefully it will be a good surprise this time around though too for you. Thanks for the feedback!

Kosiah - Thanks for reviewing. I don't think I intend for Revan to really be seen again. I love her to death - but I really was wanting to know if I could pull this off without him/her completely. Well, not completely. But you know what I mean. Of course, things may change. Glad you like the premise and hope I can keep it going for ya.

Tifa-Carbuncle - I hope your forgiveness for the delay extends this time too! I still hope to show you how it all ends, eventually! Thanks for reviewing and you keep writing too!

Revan - Pleased that you liked it! Wasn't able to update soon, buuuut...

snackfiend101 - Another update for you! Thank you for reviewing!

Arrow - I'm glad this could be a distraction back then! Definitely glad that the characterization is holding true for you. Mission wasn't my favorite for missions while I played, I've got to admit. But for her character dialogue/action was a favorite part of everything else.


End file.
